


Not Alone

by Hanajimasama



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Found Family, Grief, Nightmares, kicking canons butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: After suffering from nightmares about her early days adventuring, Mizuki bumps into Haurchefant who reminds her she isn't alone.He'll protect her smile whatever it takes.  Ft: my Au Ra Warrior of light
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	1. The Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Haurchefant! He deserved better.

_ “We should never have come here.” _

Mizuki held her staff above her head as a barrage of fire rained down upon the barrier above her. Every thundering blow pushed her back ilm by ilm: her boots provided no grip on the rough stone floor, letting her slide back as if she were on ice.

_ “You have to get up!”  _ she shouted, casting a fleeting glance over her shoulder at the heavily wounded paladin: Cyneweard propped up on his elbow. His shield lay in pieces around him and his glimmering plate armour was stained crimson from countless wounds. “ _ Please! We can stil-” _

A heavy hand clamped down on her already quivering shoulder. “ _ No.” The paladin stated firmly lifting her from the ground  _ “Look after my brother-” _ he added and threw her towards the archer: Ghyslain lying unconscious in the doorway, blood spilling from his head.  _

__

Mizuki rolled across the stone floor of the dungeon, splashed with so much blood, new and old. pushing herself upright just as the four-armed giant fired another earth-shaking blast. The flames licked at them even from a safe distance. Cyneweard smiled at her, turning back to face the beast headon as the flames consumed him.

__

“No!” Mizuki bolted up in bed, gripping the covers tightly as sweat poured down her face. Swallowing the lump in her throat as she doubled over, sobbing quietly. The flames from her nightmare still lingered, she couldn’t shake the feeling of that intense heat, still nipping at her skin. 

__

She couldn’t stay inside: she had to get outside into the clean cold air.  Dressing quickly, she crept out of the Fortemps manor and closed her eyes at the touch of Ishgard’s frigid night air. Sighing in relief, she let her breath dance into the air, shivering slightly as she walked towards the Forgotten Knight. A steep curved bridge led up to it, and Mizuki leant against the elegant stone railing and for a time watched the patrons moving to and fro and the temple knights on their night watch. Watching silently from her spot helped bring the world of normality back. 

__

_ “It’s all your fault!”  _ The words  Ghyslain screamed at her still echoed in her mind.

__

She sighed and rested her head on the wall, staring out into the misty depths that surrounded Ishgard, as if cradling it from the world outside its giant gates. Times like this she wished the darkness would consume her, freeing her from the pain and sadness that raged within her. Another sigh left her lips, followed by a shrill cry as a hand tapped her shoulder. She jumped and stumbled back to find Haurchefant watching her with a playful smile.

__

“I wasn’t aware I could scare the hero of light,” he laughed,

__

_ Hero… _ Her shoulders slumped at his words.  _ What a pathetic hero I am… _

__

“Mizuki? Is aught amiss?” he asked, taking in her dejected stance. 

__

“Just bad dreams...memories…” she replied, returning to stare out into the darkness, hands resting on the stone rail “I needed to cool off...”

__

“Standing out in Coerthas’ weather will only help you catch a chill,” Haurchefant corrected. “Come, let me accompany you back,” he offered with a smile. His boots clicked sharply on the stones of the path as she followed quietly by his side. “Pray tell, what ails you?” 

__

Mizuki’s hands balled into fists. “We should never have gone into that dungeon…” she mumbled, frowning as she remembered the arguments that preceded it. 

__

__

“ _ We need a healer,” she stated sternly. _

__

_ “You’re a mage, are you not? What else do we need?” Ghyslain asked sharply, not even sparing a glance from tending to his bow. _

__

_ “You’re not listening!” she snapped,  _

__

_ “I’m not splitting the treasure four ways.” he barked back, _

__

_ “For the last time, I can’t-” _

__

_ “Come on, Mizuki, don’t worry. We probably won’t run into anything we can’t handle..” Cyneweard said, with a reassuring smile. Mizuki clenched her fists tightly, nay had they had any trouble before but in a possibly unexplored dungeon who knows what could await them there. Her potions and politics had gotten them thus far. She had traveled with the Wildwood Elezen brothers for a few months now, she knew they were adept at their trade, though Ghyslain was terribly cocksure about anything he did. Cyneweard patted her shoulder “Don’t fret. We’ll be fine, you have me.” he said with a bright grin, tapping his armour proudly “I’ll let naught happen to you or my troublesome brother.” _

__

_ “I heard that.” Ghyslain huffed.  _

__

_ Mizuki nodded “Lets tread carefully though.” _

__

  
  


__

  
  


__

“Mizuki?” Haurchefant’s strong hand snapped her out of her thoughts again. “Here.” He guided her to a stone bench that sat in a small courtyard between the curved bridges. 

__

__

“It was supposed to be a dungeon with enough treasure to set a man up for life. They were adamant there would be little opposition...” She gripped her robes, trying to quell the tears that threatened to fall. “I told them countless times, I cannot heal - I never had the aptitude for it.” She bit her lip to try and stop it quivering. “The attack came out of nowhere...fire and brimstone raining down on us.” She choked on the words as the emotions overpowered her, tears falling like raindrops onto her hands. “I tried - I tried to save them...there was naught I could do, save keep a barrier up… Cyneweard was consumed by the fire, giving me time to carry his brother: Ghyslain to safety..” Haurchefant’s hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as she sobbed. “Ghyslain.. never forgave me...it was my fault his brother died.”

__

-

__

__

Haurchefant looked down at Mizuki, head hanging low as she re-lived her distant memories, sniffling as she tried to keep tears at bay. “And yet he didn’t heed your words?” Haurchefant smiled. “You’re stronger than you know. If you hadn’t gone neither of them would be alive.” Mizuki looked away from him, trying to rub the tears from her eyes, but he moved a hand to her head. “Crying is normal. You needn’t hide it,” he whispered, tousling her hair. 

__

_ Hero or not, she is still human. The weight of the world is a great burden to bear alone. _

__

“S-stop it,” Mizuki protested, a reluctant smile growing across her face as she tried to shake his hand from her hair. 

__

He couldn’t help but grin, it was like teasing a sibling. “A smile better suits a hero,” he added softly.

__

Mizuki stopped, blinking in shock at his words before she returned his gentle smile. “Is this what it’s like to be teased by a brother?” she asked, her shoulders shuddering as she chuckled. 

__

“Have you any siblings?” 

__

She nodded slowly, though the smile slipped from her face. “I’m the eldest of four. Two brothers and a sister.” Haurchefant thought it odd that her eyes seemed to hold no joy in talking about her family and Mizuki tensed, seeming to recognise the strange mood of the conversation. “I’m sorry! They’re not dead...I think. anyway... I’m not close to my family,” she explained quietly looking back down at her gloved hands. Her weak and tired smile broke his heart 

__

“When was the last time you went home?” he asked. 

__

“Seventeen years ago, I think…even then it was brief,” she answered with a slight shrug. “If I should even call it home..”

__

Haurchefant pulled her into a tight hug. He knew what it was like to be shunned from a family and he himself being the product of his father's sole indiscretion and even though his father insisted he be raised alongside his legitimate sons, his wife made no effort to hide her disdain for him. “You will be forever welcome in the Fortemps manor. Father is warming up to you and I think having a formidable older sister could help  Emmanellain with his manners toward women.” He sighed with relief when he heard Mizuki chuckle against his armour.

__

“Thank you.” She pulled away, rising to her feet. “Though anyway you look at it, you’d think I was the younger sibling.” 

__

Haurchefant grinned, moving to ruffle her hair again. “You are quite short-”

__

“I can’t help it if you Elezen are unnaturally tall,” she complained, swatting at his chest.

__

“Come, before we both catch cold.” Haurchefant smiled, ushering her back towards his home – no,  _ their _ home.

__

“It is nice...Ishgard is slowly feeling more like home and I have found myself looking forward to coming back,” Mizuki mused. 

__

“That would be because your family is here,” he nodded “-and Ser Aymeric.” Glancing down out of the corner of his eye he saw Mizuki’s crimson cheeks and shocked expression. “Emmanellain has been rather vocal about your secret admirer and when he told us what had occurred, coupled with the Lord Commander’s behaviour of late, I guessed who it might be..” He slung his arm over her shoulder playfully. “I knew Ser Aymeric would like you, though I never thought he would open his heart to my own sister...Come, we must toast!”

__

“No, we shouldn’t!” she half-shouted in protest. “I...I hardly think this is the time and I wouldn’t want to cause Ser Aymeric any grief, with everything that's occurring and with me being - an Au Ra...I wouldn’t want any unsavoury rumours...”

__

“Let them gossip, nobles have naught else better to do,” Haurchefant sniffed, shaking his head dismissively. “I’m no stranger t o  vituperation and neither is Ser Aymeric.” She looked up at him quizzically, awaiting his explanation, but he hesitated. “It’s not for me to say...”

__

“When we met Ser Aymeric he mentioned about not being from  _ good stock _ ,” Mizuki recalled with a hum.

__

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Haurchefant patted her shoulder, offering her a smile.

__

“I don’t think I’ve met anyone as kind and strong in conviction as him,” Mizuki objected stubbornly. “What does it matter about his birthright? He’s a good honest man, loyal and stalwart - and terribly handsome.” She put a hand to her mouth in consternation. “I said out loud, didn't I?”

__

“You did.”  Haurchefant chuckled, patting her shoulder again.  “Come, before father thinks we got lost.” They walked the rest of the way, chatting idly about everyday things. He was going to make sure the warrior of light knew how loved and welcome she was. 

__

__

_ I’ll make sure to protect her smile...if it kills me.  _

__


	2. Isn't it wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injures shared and endured together,  
> a place to finally call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 2nd chapter is done!! I love the found family trope.. and Haurchefant is a little ray of sunshine TwT

From the moment she had heard Ser Aymeric had been thrown into the vault, Mizuki had been in a panic, paying even less attention to her own wellbeing and pushing on like a woman possessed. She couldn’t...she had to save him. She must find Thordan: Aymeric’s father and the Archbishop ‘of causing a lot of problems’. 

Mizuki ran across the marble landing strip towards where the airship carrying Archbishop Thordan stood, staff firmly grasped in hand. She was already worn out from fighting three of Thordan’s closet knights who had learnt to channel the power of an eikon through their veins, making them bigger and stronger than before. Suddenly something knocked her to the ground; she looked over her shoulder, blinking, to see  Haurchefant standing over her, his shield held high to stop an aetheric spear of pure light. 

_ No...not again...  _ She winced as memories of that day flooded back.  _ “You have to get up!”  _ echoed in her mind; she could almost feel the flames licking at her skin.  _ No...I can’t lose him too.  _

_ “ _ No!” She scrambled to her feet, clutching at Haurchefant’s shoulder to steady herself as she cast an ice spell over his shield to give them a stronger defense, then a manawall to further protect them. “I won’t let another friend die on my behalf,” she shouted over the whirl of the blast. 

Together they managed to stand against the blast for a time but with the power of an eikon following through it, it overpowered them, sending them both flying across the platform. Mizuki’s head hit the marble as she rolled from the blast but she staggered to her feet, ignoring the blood pouring warm down her face she stumbled towards the airship which was pulling away almost mockingly, in slow motion. 

“Lord  Haurchefant !” she heard Aymeric shout in alarm. Her chest felt as tight as if it was caught in a vice, and turning too quickly, her vision blurred; but she could make out Aymeric kneeling beside  Haurchefant , blood pooling across the marble.

_ Did I fail? Is he... I failed him too.  _

In a daze she tried to will her feet forward, but her knees hit the floor with a dull thud, reverberating painfully through her body. The scene before her swayed and she squinted in a failed attempt to steady her vision; then the world seemed to spin out of control and in the blink of an eye Mizuki found herself lying on the cold marble staring up at the white clouds. She hadn’t even felt herself hit the floor.

_ Why can’t I save anyone… _

As her eyes slowly closed she could just make out muffled shouting.  _ It’s too cruel...why... _

_ I just want to protect my loved ones... _

-

Ghyslain had not taken the news of his brother’s passing well. “This was your fault,” he  accused , his hands balling in the sheets. “What mage can’t heal?” 

“I told-” Mizuki began, but Ghyslain lunged from his bed to grab her by the front of her robes, swinging his fist into her face. Mizuki reeled back into the cupboard in a shower of books and poultice jars as two healers quickly moved forward to calm Ghyslain,

“You shouldn’t be moving-”

“I will never forgive you!” he shouted, “this is all your fault!” 

Mizuki clambered to her feet, head bowed. “I’m sorry,” she said hopelessly, then fled from the room, ignoring the tug of her own injuries. She didn’t stop until she was outside, surrounded by the abundance of flowers of Gridana, then all at once she tripped over the hem of her robes and fell forward towards the flowerbed…

-

Mizuki jolted awake as though she had fallen into the bed from above, the scent of flowers still strangely filling her nose. Once again she found herself in the  Chirugeon’s ward – waking up here was fast becoming a habit. She pushed herself up under the covers with her elbows, but the sudden contact with the cold air of Ishgard made her shudder and wrap the blankets closer to her again. There seemed to be another bed opposite her, hidden by a curtain that divided the room.

“Finally awake.” Looking to her left she saw the azure dragoon, still in full armour, leaning against the wall. His spurs clinked against the stone floor as he straightened up and crossed the room to her. 

“Estinien?” she asked, curiously tilting her head. It wasn't like him to linger in the healers’ ward. 

“I was tasked with keeping an eye on you both. Otherwise you would have had the joy of waking up to Alphinaud’s mewling.”

Mizuki chuckled – Alphinaud was quite emotional and did worry a lot. Then she frowned, struggling to remember.  _ Why am I… _ “Haurchefant !”  Mizuki exclaimed as the memories of what put her in bed to begin with came flowing back. “Is Lord Haurchefant well?” 

Estinien pointed to the curtained-off section on the other side of the room and Mizuki bolted out of bed, ignoring the dull ache coursing through her body, and pulled the curtain back to reveal the tall and usually smiling Elezen sleeping soundly. 

She slumped into the chair beside his bed. “He’ll wake up, won’t he?” The bandages that wrapped around his hands carried on under the sleeves of his bedshirt. 

“They say he’ll be fine. Might be a while before he can lift a sword again, but he has his life.” 

Estinien’s words failed to soothe Mizuki’s aching heart; her hands balled tightly into fists. “I should have been stronger..” she reproached herself.

“You should be resting,” another voice replied. Mizuki jumped to her feet and turned to face Count Edmont. His stern gaze softened as it fell on his unconscious son and she stepped away from the chair to allow Edmont to sit by his son’s side. 

Her heart sank like a rock. It hurt so much to see  Haurchefant injured so badly, and all because of her.  _ I’m not worth saving… he shouldn’t have tried- _ He had been ready to give his life for her –  _ he could have died. _ Her hands clutched at her thick cream bedshirt as she clamped her eyes shut, trying to will the tears away.

“A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice,”  Edmont told her, his voice laced with worry. Mizuki looked up slowly from her feet. “If you hadn’t intervened I would probably have been grieving the loss of my son.” 

His words did little to comfort her. “I’m sorry, I-”

“You have naught to apologise for,” he interrupted, his eyes never leaving  Haurchefant . “My son described you as  hope incarnate. I thought he was simply being overly romantic.”

“I- I’m not worthy of being saved,” she mumbled, gripping her robes tighter. No one had ever thought that. Her family, her teacher, people she thought were her friends. She bit her lip as tears started to roll down her cheeks. “I’d rather have died and he be in good health-” 

An armoured hand grabbed the front of her shirt, almost pulling her off her feet. Even though she could not see Estinien’s eyes, she knew he was glaring down at her, his lips pursed together in a frown. “You would disrespect a knight's honour?” he demanded, his tone sending chills down her spine.

“I- I didn’t-” Mizuki choked back her tears. “No.. I..” The threatening sadness drowned her voice.

“Ser Estinien,” Edmont said sternly; Estinien clicked his tongue and released her, setting her down on her feet properly.

“Excuse me..” Mizuki darted around the dragoon and back to her bed, drawing the curtain around to lock herself away. Sitting on her bed she stared at her own bandaged hands: she didn’t even know the extent of her own injuries.  _ I can’t sit here idle... _ She pulled the bed shirt up over her horns, folded it on the bed and inspected her wounds quickly; they didn’t seem severe. It was mostly her left arm, and a spot in her side that seemed to tingle horribly.  _ Burns, maybe?  _ She shivered from standing unclothed too long and quickly slid into her more comfortable heavy robes.  _ Better, _ she nodded, patting the robes happily. 

-

Aymeric was heading towards the healing quarters to check on both Mizuki and Haurchefant . Both had suffered such wounds on his behalf and neither had awoken yet. “My lord-” Lucia alerted him to a figure approaching from the infirmary: it was Mizuki, clutching her hat and staff close to her chest. 

Aymeric smiled brightly to see her up. “Mizuki!” 

Mizuki startled. “-Ser Aymeric,” she stammered, rubbing at her eyes. 

_ Had she been crying?  _ He reached to touch her face but she jerked away nervously, shoulders pulled in to make her seem smaller. “Mizuki, are you-” 

“P-please excuse me.” To his surprise she bowed quickly and hurried away past him. 

Aymeric stood in confusion: why had she run from him? Moments later he heard the clink of metal spurs against the stone floor and turned to see his old friend Estinien marching down the corridor. Before he could open his mouth he was silenced by the simple word, ‘Don’t’ as Estinien disappeared down the corridor. 

A shrill scream echoed behind him and  Estinien reappeared with Mizuki under his arm, her legs flailing in protest.

“Estinien! Put me down!” she cried. “Your armour is digging into me!” Her hat fell from her head and landed near Aymeric’s feet, but Estinien carried on walking and Aymeric knelt to pick up the well-worn hat, thumbing its rough leather. It weighed more than he expected –  _ this cannot be good for her neck… _

Eager to return the hat to its rightful owner he followed Estinen back to the sickroom: as he entered he saw Estinien pull the curtain sharply across, Mizuki’s staff in his hand. “Do not feed her childish antics,” he warned, leaning the staff against his own lance. Aymeric looked at the staff questioningly. “She can have it back when she has rested properly,” Estinien explained, loud enough for Mizuki to hear. “So she will not be accepting visitors yet.” He took the hat from Aymeric.

“I shall call back later, then.” Aymeric’s heart throbbed as he regarded the canvas curtain which hid his precious light; he wanted nothing more than to see her but Estinien was right – rest was what she needed most.

-

  
“Father?” Haurchefant opened his eyes to see his father sitting beside his bed. Somewhere behind him the door opened and closed again. 

“Praise the Fury,” Edmont sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief. “How do you feel?” 

Haurchefant lifted his arms and grimaced from the pain that shot up to his right hand. “You were lucky not to lose it,” Edmont explained. “Halone protected you. But you did break a few bones, so I am afraid you will be relieved of your duties for some time.” 

Haurchefant lifted his head as the door opened once more and Estinien entered with Aymeric at his side. “Ser Aymeric-” His words cut off into a groan as he tried to sit up.

“I am glad to see you awake,” Aymeric replied with a warm smile. 

Haurchefant’s eyes fell upon an ebony staff with a lantern hanging from it in the corner of the room, a mage hat sitting nearby. His eyes widened and he bolted upright, causing his father to jump and move towards him.  _ No...say it isn’t so..  _ “Mizuki?” Edmont eased him back into the bed. “By the fury, tell me!” Haurchefant protested weakly. “Is she alright?” 

Estinien huffed a laugh. “You two are more alike than I thought. Both fools.” He pointed to the curtain, where orange hair adorned with a curved horn peeped out from behind. 

“Mizuki-” Haurchefant smiled softly at her. “Why are you standing so far away?” 

Mizuki looked uncertainly to Lord Edmont for approval, and at his nod stepped from behind the curtain and crossed the small room, slumping to her knees beside Haurchefant’s bed. Quivering bandaged hands reached for the sheets as tears rained from her eyes. “Mizuki,” Haurchefant began, but she sobbed aloud, burying her face into the sheets.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone else…” Mizuki’s shoulders shuddered from the overwhelming emotions. 

Haurchefant lifted a hand to rest on her head. “Mizuki, I shall never leave you.” 

-

Edmont made his way through the corridors of the healers’ hall, a box tucked under one arm, and stopped in front of the room where Haurchefant and Mizuki were resting. Laughter could be heard from within: it had been almost three suns since his son and Mizuki had awoken. He opened the door to find them playing cards; to see them both recovering quickly was reassuring. Mizuki had had her staff and robes confiscated until she was well enough to leave after trying on several occasions to sneak off, only to be hauled back by Estinien. 

He and Haurchefant had spoken one evening, during a little walk to stretch his legs. 

_ “She is strong, father. There is no denying that but-”  _ He remembered the hurt in his son’s eyes “- _ to bear everything alone, whilst still smiling and wishing to save everyone...to keep wandering with nowhere to call home..” _

_ “You would wish for her to stay here?”  _

_ “I would. I already think of her as family..” _

_ - _

“You are due to depart again, are you not?” Edmont asked now, taking a seat beside Mizuki’s bed.

“Yes, I will be leaving early tomorrow,” she explained, a smile ever-present on her face. Edmont nodded though he knew the next battle would prove to be more dangerous than this one. “I would have preferred to be away already but I suppose it is as good a way as any to prepare for adventure.” 

“Then please accept this as a parting gift,” he replied, holding out the box to her. Mizuki settled the box on her lap and inspected its packaging carefully before lifting the lid. Her eyes lit up as she removed a heavy black alpine coat with thick gold embroidery; she draped it instantly over her shoulders, pulling the thick fur close to her face.

“Thank you so much-” Her words trailed off as her eyes fell upon the other item in the box, previously hidden by the thick black coloured coat. Edmont watched as she gingerly reached to touch the large silver brooch shaped into the unicorn which represented House Fortemps. 

“This is…” 

“The Herald of House Fortemps,” he finished, reaching to lift the pin from its box and fasten it to the fur of her new coat. “You are more than just a ward to House Fortemps – you are one of its children.” 

Mizuki’s eyes welled up instantly, though she rubbed away the tears with the back of her wrist. Edmont rested a hand on her head. “Now you will always have a home and family to return to,” he added quietly. 

“I will wear this with pride,” Mizuki sobbed as Haurchefant moved from his bed to join them. 

“And we will always be here to welcome you home.” He smiled gently, ruffling her hair with his good hand. 

Mizuki’s tears were no longer tears of sadness but of joy at the relief of having somewhere to hang that heavy mantle: Warrior of Light. 


End file.
